Renesmee
by Individuals
Summary: Little Renesmee is growing older with Jacob and Edward and Bella, Mom and Dad. POV of Renesmee. Denali coven are getting worried about drama going on within the Voultri. Her quick growing has slowed dramatically, but Carlisle believes it's nothing to worry about, but Edward and Bella aren't taking chances. They're watching her very carefully and keeping her safe. Hope you like it!
1. Vistors

I pull my legs up on my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. I close my eyes to have another terrifying flashback and see Irina. Staring at me. Not Mom or Dad. Me. I flutter my eye lids open automatically, I've always had them since the terrifying day when the Voultri came for us... When I was helpless.

My body weight shifts to the side and I feel my body slip off of the tree, I fall and realize I'm hanging. My finger nails dig into the wood, but they can't keep me up. I fly through the air, then bang! "_Oof!"_ I grunt. I landed on my back, and immediately my lungs burn gasping for air. My mouth and nose gasp for the sweet air. When my lungs fill with air it rejects it. Pushing it out, then suddenly begs for more of the air. Finally my lungs relax and realize there is plenty of air in the world. I still lay on my back, it aches from the fall

Then, I hear the sudden wine of. . . Jacob. My best friend. Mom and Dad tried to explain what Jacob would soon mean to me. I knew that he was my soul mate. He explained to me that he imprinted on me. He explained imprinting first, then told me he imprinted on me! I felt honored that he picked me. And he told me that he couldn't control it, which didn't mean anything to me then. It made me love him even more.

He was in wolf form. He ran off most of the time then came back in wolf form. Then would run off and come back in human form. He never phased in front of me. Mom would kill him if he did. Soon, we would get married. That was certain. Then he could phase in front of me. Dad told me, only once, that when he phased he would be naked. I nearly had a heart attack when he did tell me that. But, Jacob always had hoards of clothes under logs or in hollow trees.

He emerged from the trees and bent down next to me. I sat up and ran my fingers through his russet colored fur.

"I love you," I whisper.

He looks at my arm and I realize I'm bleeding. Not bad, but I know Jacob. He was going to worry much more than needed. He crawls forward and licks the wound, covering me in his saliva. I giggle, appreciating his effort. He motions for me to climb on his back and let him carry me home. I nod, and climb on his back. I'd forgotten how far out I've gone from Grandma's and Grandpa's.

The ride was short. I laid my head down on his gentle fur and turned my head to the side so my ear could her the quick _thud_ as his heavy paws hit the ground. Soon, I could see the dim light coming from the light and open, welcoming home. I would miss it when we would leave the next month. Mom and Dad told Grandpa Swan about what they and I were. Including Jacob. He took it well, well better than I would have expected possible. He understood when we told him we would have to leave. He didn't want to join us. He promised not to tell a soul. He would die with the secret. The Voultri would never find out about his knowing.

"There you are. . ." I hear Grandpa sigh with relief. "Your parents are looking for you out in the forest. They began to worry. I tried to tell them you would be..." He trailed off, frustrated. "I suppose I should go looking for them. . ."

"Let Jacob," I volunteer, knowing he won't disagree with me, "He can find them." I turn to look at Jacob and he seems fine with it.

"Are you Jacob?" Asks Grandpa.

Jacob nods his large dog head. I grin. I walk over to him and kiss the top of his forehead, "Love ya." I whisper, even though I know Grandpa can hear me. I turn and see Grandpa smiling. Then he turns away and walks for the house.

"Good luck, Jacob." I say, then follow Grandpa.

I walk into the beautiful home. And see Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Emmett and Grandma Esmé. I always call Grandpa Carlisle: Grandpa. Then Grandpa Charlie: Grandpa Swan. Grandma Renée: Grandma Renée. Grandma Esmé: Grandma Esmé. I've always called them my own special names.

Aunt Rosalie climbs down from her perch on the arm of the couch and walks over to me. Mom told me that she always took care of me when I was little. She loved me. I loved her. She's always been my favorite aunt. I hate to say it, but she has.

Suddenly, the back door flies open, and 5 beautiful vampires step in. Cousin Garret is carrying Cousin Kate, both smiling.

Cousin Carmen and Eleazar hold hands. And Tanya, proud and single. No mate by her side, but still happy.

"Renesmee!" Cries Carmen in surprise I'm here. Rosalie stops coming towards me and lets Carmen hold me.

"Carmen!" I cry, mirroring her surprise. She picks me up and carries me. I look 12 and I'm really 9. At the age 5 I looked 8 then I almost completely stopped growing. For a whole year I barely grew an inch in 4 months. Grandpa worried. I stopped growing so fast. So, now I'm not really growing. But Grandpa says I will be growing and at about 12 I'll be full grown.

I curl up in her arms.

Eleazar and Grandpa walk over into the living room and sit down. They start discussing about the Voultri. I pick out, "...Jane is dead. Alec and her got in a fight and Alec used is his gift on her. She's still alive, but is as good as dead..." They continue on in their conversation.

"Are you hungry, Renesmee?" Camren asks, and I realize my stomach is growling. She can obviously hear it growling.

"Actually, I am," I smile at her. She's so nice.

"What do you want?" She asks setting me down in chair at the table. She glides around in the kitchen opening and closing random cupboards.

"Chicken. . ." I groan, I don't want food. I want blood.

"Do you want blood or food?" I wince as she asks me what I want to eat or drink.

"Blood. . ." I admit.

"Do you have a stock of blood in here?" She asks walking towards the refrigerator.

"Yeah, in the fridge," I say, pointing toward the gallon of dear blood on the top shelf of the open refrigerator she holds open.

"I'm not used to being in a vampire home with food _and_ blood in it," She lets out a dark laugh and strides over to the cupboards and grabs a glass. She sets it down and pours out the crimson color liquid. She sets down the jug and puts the class in front of me.

"Thanks," I say, grabbing the glass and sipping down the blood. It relaxes the ache and burn in my throat.

A few minutes later the front door opens, but doesn't close.

"Renesemee!" I hear Mom cry.

"Mom!" I yell jumping down from the chair and running towards her. I jump into her open arms.

"You're crazy to go into the forest alone, She says sternly and solemnly

"Jacob had my back," I say, my voice sounding as if I'm winking.

"Of course he did." Says Dad passing me to join Eleazar and Grandpa in the conversation.

"I see we have some visitors," Says Mom glancing at Kate and Garret sharing the chair.

"Yeah, Cousin Carmen gave me some blood to drink. Now I'm not thirsting." I say shaking my head.

"Well, wasn't that nice of her." Mom says setting me on the ground and striding back over to talk to Carmen. I hope our visitors don't leave anytime soon.


	2. Jacob

The front door opens and then closes. I hear the loud _thud_ as wet shoes hit against the ground fiercely. Jacob.

"Jacob!" I scream, running over to him and throw my arms around him. I've always had the same reaction as soon as I saw him. My heart fluttered to life. As if I was a complete vampire, and my heart never beat, I knew it would start right up as soon as I saw Jacob. My palms press against his chest and I wish I was old enough to kiss him. But I switch my hands so I can hug him.

He pushes his nose in my straight red hair. Mom was upset when I decided to change from my bouncy, curly hair into straight, thin hairs. I like my new hair, but my hair constantly starts into little curls so I'm thinking of just letting it do what it wants.

"Hey, beautiful," He whispers. "'How you doing?" I blush - I hear the shift in the room as blood moves quickly in my cheeks. Everyone as gotten used to having a half human half vampire hybrid in the house. The beat of my heart. The rush of my blood. I'm more human than vampire. But once I hunt, I'm a total vamp. I can jump higher. My skins tougher. I'm stronger. It's amazing to watch me my mom told me.

Dad growls, upset that Jacob is getting more physical with me. Not that he already was, but he is getting more comfortable with me, as am I. I know someday we'll get married and even more, but my mother likes dodging the conversations. Grandpa told Mom that I would someday have children. My parents nearly threw a party. They would have grandkids and I would become a mother. That was certain.

"That's enough, Jacob." Dad commands. Jacob chuckles then drops his hands, and steps back away from me. My protective parents some time really get to me. I love him very much and this was taking him away from me. Which is impossibly hard for me.

"Don't," I say to the both of them. "Please don't." I beg, trying to get hug him again. He keeps stepping back, refusing to touch me again. I frown. I hate this part of my life. Jacob was my mother's best friend, then she got pregnant with me. I was born, and my mother was thought to be dead. She became immortal and then Jacob imprinted on me. . . Weird life, huh?

"Fine, be like that." I say, whirling my frisky hair in his face. I stare at Dad. He opens his mouth to talk, but I cut him off, "Don't even try." Feeling tears building in my eyes. I know Dad can smell the salt building in my eyes. Soon, he would smell the salt running down my cheek. My emotions were hard to control now. They would build up then fall down. Crash down of me like a slap on the face. It felt like I was in no control. Suddenly, I felt happy. Relaxed. Uncle Jasper must have been using his gift on me; forcing me to relax.

I turn towards the door, and run. I jog through the forest quickly. Ignoring any other footsteps I hear following me. I'm going to the cottage, to the one place I felt safe. In my room. I keep running when suddenly, my legs go out from under me. I tripped.

"Ugh. . ." I just lay there for a few minutes.

Suddenly I hear the loud _thud of Jacob's feet. _

He's human. He squats down on the ground then sits down next to me, mirroring my sitting position. I wish we could sit here forever, not wanting to return to my over protective parents. My family that would stand-off the Voultri for _me. _Too much for anyone to handle. Jacob takes his hand in my own. Why can't we just live here forever? I would get sleepy, and Jacob would force me onto his large lap and I would fall asleep. I look up when Jacob speaks after a long moment of silence.

"Wanna go to your house. . .?" He asks me.

"Kay," I say, wanting to spend time with the one person I loved the most in the world. I remember Mom screaming at the top of her lungs,_ "_She's **_mine_** Jacob!" Then she lunged for his throat, only to get saved by brave, little Seth. He wasn't hurt bad, but still hurt. Dad was very, very upset that he was hurt. Then I showed Mom my point of veiw. She and I both winced when I showed her the moment when Seth was hurt.

"Hey, Ness?" Jacob had called me Ness. Mom hates the name, and so do I. It just bugs me. I don't mind if people use the name _discussing_ about me. Not _discussing with me._I glare at him and he looks at me with soft eyes, "Sorry, _Renesmee_."

I raise an eyebrow and continue on walking. We walk slower than we would have if I was not half human. I didn't care what his question was, he could live without my answer. It wouldn't eat me alive for the rest of my life. I feel his hand curve around my own, then my mind is filled with the image of his first image of me. I gasp and stop walking. I focus on it, staring at me.

I'd been able to somewhat _update _my gift. Putting my hand on someones cheek, then when they think of a thought. I copy it and put it in my mind. With my hand still on their cheek I play the memory. It really only works with vampires because, well, they never forget anything. But it also works with Jacob, his memories are fuzzy and not as clear as vampires, but they work.

_Thud, thud, thud!_ I hear the familiar _thudding_ of Mom running after me. I stop, and turn to Jacob. He shrugs. Then turns to the forest. I hear the sudden sound of the ripping of his clothes, then the snarl of Jacob in wolf form. He walks back out in wolf form, and bends down so I can climb on his back.

I close my eyes as he runs toward the cottage. Suddenly, I see Irina. Her beautiful face looking straight at me and whispering, "I'm sorry." If she could, she probably would have cried then.

Jacob stops, and I know we're at the cottage. I look up and we are at the cottage. He bends down, and lets me off.

"Thanks." I grumble, suddenly upset.

"Renesmee, I'm sorry. It was your _father_!" She says trying to hold me.

"It's _fine_ Mom . . ." I growl, trying to pry her stone hands off of my waist.

"Please, Sweety, don't do this. . . ," She begs, "I'll let you go, but tell me. Are you mad with us?"

I turn to heard, "I'm mad that you hate me and Jacob being in love."

Mom winces, "You're too young. Just wait till you're older. I know you love him, but you're to young to get serious." She demands. I nod, understand where she's coming from.

"Okay, now can Jacob and I go into my bedroom? We're not going to do anything. I promise." I promise, knowing that even if I do, Mom and Dad could be outside and hear every word - even whisper.

"Okay." She whispers dropping her hands from her iron grasp. . .


	3. Scratch

**Authors note: Warning, there is a swear word in this chapter. I'm sorry, but it was the way story wanted to run. I don't write the story, the story writes itself. I just type it down.**

"Merow!" Hisses Layla, my cat. Mom allowed me to get a pet. So I picked a cat. Jacob hates her, and she hates him. I, personally, love her. Jacob wanted me to get a dog, but after he thought about it, he didn't want me to have another dog in the house. I couldn't help but laugh at him for saying that. I sit down on my bed and Jacob is right behind me.

"Move, idiot," Jacob growls at her, "Ness, I really hate your cat."

I shoot him a look that didn't seem to affect him at all.

She props herself on my shoulder and acts as a guard against Jacob. I raise my head and run it down her spine. She purrs and drives up her back. I look at him again.

"Rensemee. . ." I correct. He rolls his eyes and nods, "_Rensemee. . ."_

Jacob scoots forward and lays his head on my lap. Suddenly, Layla snaps and spats at him, she jumps down from my shoulder and lands on my thigh. Jacob jumps up and takes a swing at her. I scream at him and try to wrap my arms around Layla, but she already pounces at him.

"Get away!" Shouts Jacob, I know Mom and Dad won't come in to see what's wrong. Dad can obviously hear Jacob's thoughts. It's sometimes handy with that.

Layla spats again, then she bats her paw at him. Then _bang!_ Layla hits Jacob with her claws leaving 3 bloody lines on his arm. His eyes bulge at the sight of that. The cuts heal almost immediately.

Jacob jumps up from my bed. I glance around my room trying to see if it's big enough for the giant wolf he's about to explode into to. On the East wall, the wall with my door, starting at the door, left to right, is a huge bookshelf that covers then entire wall, then a cut out that goes back to the wall there is a fire-place. On the South wall is a mish-mash of bean bags and couches semi-circling a flat screen T.V. with a huge collection of movies. West wall is where the head of my bed is, and my desk. And North wall is a mini fridge, stocked with blood and food. With pictures of Jacob, Mom and Dad, then my entire family. Including the Denali clan.

"Jacob. . . it's okay. . ." I try to coo, but my voice cracks. He stares at me. He trembles more, I wish I could control his emtions and make him come down.

"Ah!" He screams, then explodes into a giant wolf. My rooms big enough for him not to break anything.

The russet colored fur jumps from his skin and into a giant wolf. He growls at me, staring at me.

I push myself back up to the head of my bed. Not scared, but in my subconscious I am.

He snarls and barks. I hear the door open, then sounds of snarls and hisses.

"Jacob! If you even dare touch _**MY**_ daughter I will kill you!" I don't know if it's Mom or Dad, the voice is rough and low. Much like an animal. More than likely Mom, she's most protective over me. Jacob backs up and stares at my parents. I look at my door. It's too small for him to fit. I thought Jacob was better at controlling his phasing. But, he hates Layla. Anger has already built in him over time, when this happened he must have just snapped. Layla jumps down from my bed and hurrdles herself under my bed.

"Get out, Jacob." A much more civilized voice commands, but it still has an edge to it.

"Dad, he can't fit. . ." I murmur.

"I'll make him fit!" Mom hisses, and I realize Dad is holding Mom back.

"Rensemee," Dad says, getting my attention, "Go back to Grandpa's and Grandma's. Okay?"

I nod and turn for the door. Mom and Jacob are having a snarl-off. Both step back out of my way.

I jump out of the door, and begin to run. But, soon, I'm exhausted. Too exhausted to keep running. I slow to a minor jog, then to a steady walk. I see the light coming from the house.

"Renesmee!" Cries Carmen, not like the way she did before. Her tone had an edge of worry on it.

"I'm okay. . . ," I murmur, hoping she won't make me go into Grandpa's office and make him check me out.

"What's wrong?" She asks, extending her arms towards me. I grab onto her elbow and climb into her arms.

"Nothing, Jacob, just... he phased in front of me." Carmen, if she could, seemed to go pale.

"That jacka-" She cursed. I understood what she meant. He could really have hurt me.

"That dog!" Rosalie hisses. stepping outside, "If he thinks that he is going to live past me. He is damn wrong!" Carmen covered up my ears - blocking the swear words that Rosalie was yelling.

Carmen let go of my ears. Rosalie looked calmer, but ready to rip an arm off.

I yawn, I grab Carmen's arm and look at her watch. 8:00. It was early, but I'm still tired.

"Do you want to go to sleep, Renesmee?" I yawn again, and nod.

"Okay, let's go." She carries me into my bedroom. It's plain, with nothing more than a bed and dresser, and a mirror. Nothing more.

I fall into uncouniousness. And hope never to wake up.


	4. Dream

"Stop, stop!" I screamed, as the vampire from the Voultri launches himself at me. His eyes having the same look Aro had when Grandpa was killed. The happiness, the evil grin, and the readiness to battle.

Jacob slid to the side of the snowy path, and whipped around. I dug my fingers into his fur and wrapped my arms around his neck. Jacob snarled and sneered as he ripped the vampire's hand off. His body fell limp to the ground and his head fell to the ground.

I jump up in my bed, sweating and screaming. The beads of sweat roll onto my chin the fall off onto my white bed sheets leaving small, grey spots on it.

"Make it stop. . ." I whimper, as I pull my legs up to my chest and close my eyes.

I feel a cold hand slip around my torso and waist, and pull me into their side.

"Stop!" I scream. . . The stranger doesn't let go, I didn't mean for them to let go. I meant for the nightmare to stop. Which it never would. M.y life will always be haunted by the horrifying memories. . . They'll never fade from my memory. Everyone always say they understand what I mean; they never will see it the way I did. Feel the emotions I did. I can always show them! Mom told me. I open my eyes.

I look up and see my beautiful mother.

"What was it about. . .?" She asks.

I think about the dream as it still lingers in my thought. Soon, it would disappear from my mind. I put my hand on my mother's cheek, and show her the images of the dream. Suddenly, the memories fade, and they become nothing, but a fuzzy image.

She nods and presses me deeper into her hard, stone side. My mother constantly forgets that she is so _hard, _and cuddles with me as I struggle to breathe.

"Shhh. . ." She croo, "It'll okay. . ." She promises.

"When does it stop?" I ask, my mind showing me a picture of Irina. Her lovely face, and her screaming sisters. Felix and another person ripping her arms off. Her head snapping back, crying out in pain. Then Felix ripped off her head. . .

"When does what stop. . .?" She asks, a little wary.

I press my hand against her cheek, hoping she will understand.

I show her the eerie picture of Irina, and then I show her what _I_ felt when Irina was getting ripped apart. How I was screaming in my head to help her, then when Kate and Tanya did exactly what I was dying to do.

"I don't know. . ." She murmurs.

"It won't. Will it?" I guess, almost knowing the answer. It won't stop. It will carve into my head, my memory. Mom already knew about my problems. When I took a visit to the Denali's home I asked about Irina. They showed the hundreds of pictures they had.

They asked me why I wanted to know about her. I spilled about my flashbacks and nightmares. I showed them what I saw, and they showed me what they saw.

Since I've updated my gift, I made everyone show me what they saw, and other stuff.

That's how I had the nightmare. I begged Aunt Alice to show me her perfectly sharp and clear vision she saw.

I finally got her to show me it, then I was having even more nightmares. I kept my nightmares and flashbacks a secret from my mind-reading father. But eventually, it was impossible. They would attack me from every angle and take down my mood so I was no more than a stick in the mud. When I could finally stop the charade. They really _didn't_ do anything. I didn't want them to. . . It would put us in an awkward position. . .

"Probably. . ." She trailed off. I knew she didn't mean it would. She just couldn't choke out _not._

"_Where is she?!_" Screeched an impatient voice.

I propped myself up with my elbows, so I can get a good view of my mother. The door was closed.

I look at her, asking if I can go see him.

She nods. I get up quickly and walk over to my dresser. I pull out some blue jeans and a plain white shirt, tie it all together with a fax fur best that I got from Eleazar from my birthday.

I walk out and Jacob already has his arms around me.

"I am _sooo_ sorry. . ." He cries

"Don't. . ." I mutter. Not wanting to hear his pleads and apologizes

I hug him back and he lets me go.

"Renesmee," Murmurs Carmen, "What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes!" I yell, jumping into a chair at the table.

"Kay," She says, already getting everything ready to make me pancakes.

Suddenly, the door opens, and doesn't close.


	5. Shadows

**Authors note: This was probably the hardest chapter I've ever written, BUT I finally finished it! I hope you enjoy it. It might not be as good as the others I've written, but I did my best. ^-^ Enjoy!**

I stare at the 3 eerie shadows that danced on the wall from the brilliant sunlight shining on them.

Aro smiled evilly at us, hidden away in his cloaks, along with the others. I could already feel Jacob's body wrap around me. I watched my mother as she raised a perfect eyebrow. Jacob dragged me out the back door, then phased. I silently stepped back in.

"Come. . ." Aro motioned for us to follow him. Grandpa nodded and we all stepped outside into the yard.

Jacob was already outside awaiting me.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus all stood by each other. Marcus looked like he was dead. No life inside him. Caius looked the same as the others: Excited to have whatever is about to happen, happen.

Demetri, Felix, Heidi and others stood behind them. Aro's shield was uneasily standing behind him. Her hand on his back. She looked as if she could explode with anger any second. Not ready to do what was about to happen.

Heidi strangely clung to Demetri's arm. They stood close by each other. Demetri stood near Felix. They had a close friendship, I guessed. Chelsea looked annoyed as she constantly looked at Demetri and Heidi. I wondered why all of them seemed so out-of-place from their normal attitude. Not ready to begin to talk, or move in that matter. Heidi looked thirsty. That was odd. . . she worked with humans for a living. Bringing helpless, manipulated humans to Volterra to get their blood sucked from their veins.

Heidi's irises were a strange ruby color, while Demetri's and all of the others were a weird cherry color. They were brighter and deeper shaded. While her's were faded and lighter. She slammed her eyelids closed, then they opened. They were midnight black. she seemed extremely thirsty. Vampires got thirsty fast. But they usually didn't get _that_ black unless they were very, very thirsty. At least it worked that way for me. Was Aro forcing her to get him meals while she sat in the corner rubbing her throat trying to make it stop?

She didn't have a cloak on like the others. She had strange markings on her arms. It looked as if her limbs were ripped off and someone had to reattached them. Demetri must have helped her. Aro might have snapped, and then Heidi was on the ground. Screaming, as helpless Demetri stood by while his mate was being murdered. He would turn into Marcus. Lifeless, nothing inside, but loneliness. Maybe that was why he hadn't done finished her off. . . not wanting his best tracker to become lifeless and not wanting to help anyone. Hoping one day the Volterra would start on fire, and he could burn alive in there.

He reached down and kissed the hollow of her ear. He whispered in her ear, "You will be okay. . ."

I wanted to roll my eyes. That was pathetic of her, Felix was under more control than she was. And Felix gets thirsty very, very quickly. She still clung. She opened her mouth and let a small, odd sound out. The sound I made when I was thirsty and/or about to cry.

Jacob pulled his upper reviling his shiny white teeth that could rip apart a vampire any second.

"Control your _mutt_ - he spits out the word _mutt_ -, Renesmee." He tongues my name. I put my hand over Jacob's throat and show him the pictures of Demetri hurting him. We both wince when he loses.

I looked up at Jacob, he switched his stance so he stood in front of me. Carefully watching them. Aro was still, staring at Carlisle. There was no one talking, just staring.

"As you know, Carlisle," Aro said, beginning to pace, but froze once he saw me.

He let out an evil and dark laugh, "Ah, Renesmee!" He cried walking over to me. I felt Jacob stiffen next to me. He growled ever so lightly when Aro neared me. I stared at him wondering what to do. He lifted a finger towards Jacob. I show him another picture of him just standing still and being quiet. He holds his head still, and looks at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Renesmee!" He cried again, "You've gotten so big!" He sounded like a grandma who hasn't seen me in a while. I just stared at him, thinking of what to say. Not being so surprised; as if I'm distgusted to see him again. Our last visit was somewhat distaste full.

"My growing as slowed dramatically." I point out, not meeting his eyes. I make a small braid in Jacob's fur, then let it spin out. I watch it, thens it's gone. Just like my bravery. . .

"Well, you are still growing, correct?" He wonders, wringing his hands. If I wasn't he would think that I wasn't growing, I wouldn't keep learning. I would be a stupid 9-year-old. And of course couldn't keep our secret; duh.

I nod, wondering when are awkward - hardly counting as one - conversation will end.

"Now, Aro, what do you _want?"_ Dad sounds impatient, wanting this to get over with, as do I.

"Well, Edward, as you've probably heard; Jane and Alec, were, er. Um, mysteriously murdered. . ." He mutters.

". . . and, as you know. You have quite a mix of extraordinary gifted vampires, and I know this is such a big favor to ask, but would Alice, yourself, Bella and even Jasper be interested in joining?" He tries hard to be suddle, but he shows through the cracks.

Dad turns around looking for everyone's answers. Everyone shakes their heads.

Dad turns back to Aro and whispers, "I'm sorry, Aro. _None_ of us are interested." I know my dad. He hears Aro's thoughts. Does he want me? "Okay, well, I've saved the most important for last. Renesmee." He murmurs. Looking at me.

"You could witness something, and show someone as proof!" He muses. Trying to be as positive as possible. I try to act as if I'm interested and give Aro good reasons for me to not come.

"Would Jacob be able to come?" I say, trying to make my voice higher, like it did when I was younger.

He laughs, "Ah, Renesmee, _dogs, - _ he hisses _dogs_ - aren't allowed in Volterra!"

"He isn't a _DOG!_" I hiss, anger rolling off of me. He called _my _Jacob a _DOG!_ I clench and unclench my jaw. Tighten and un tighten my fists. They ball up and then just drop. Then I'm relaxed. Uncle Jasper must have made me relax.

_Dad, what should I do? What's wrong with Heidi?! Dad, I'm scared!, _I cry in my head. I turn my head to the side, he looks at me. He just stares at me, his look soft. . .

'You'll be okay.' Is what his look whispers.

_Will I be okay?_ I ask in my head. He nods. . . looking at the sky, then at the ground. Suddenly, I feel the heavy weight slam onto my shoulders. My mother was using her shield. I'd learned what it felt like when she was using her shield. It felt different - heavy - on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry. . . Renesmee. . ." He murmurs, it sounds like me when Jacob was about to phase.

_That's what I thought!_ I think, hoping Dad is listening. I frown. . . confused a little.

"Well, I suppose our visit isn't needed anymore." He frowns, mirroring my reaction.

He turns around and walks, everyone else uses their vampire speed and takes off to the forest.

"Remember, there _will always be a spot for you in our _**_coven." _**We all nod, not even bothering to try to think about it. I press the image of me with them into the back of my head. Not wanting to revisit this unwanted visit.


	6. Hunt

**Authors note: I'm sorry, the storyline for where they lived is a little mixed up. Dang. Please excuse that, but They're moving to Alaska, because I said "Go back to the cottage." There isn't a cottage in Alaska, and I had them living in Alaska. OKAY IT'S CONFUSING ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN: I had them living in Forks at first, but then I realized I couldn't have them living there, it they're moving back! So I had them living in Forks when they're really in Alaska and they're moving back to Forks. I got it really fudged up. Enjoy! :p**

I perch myself on top of the high rock, trying not to make noise. I'm not a smart, quickly growing, vampire/human hybrid; I'm the hunter.

No one spoke after the Voultri ran off. I just walked over to my mother and placed my hand on her cheek, showed her the picture of me running in the forest after a deer. She nodded and I was on my way.

I stare down at the little herd of deer. . . It's just after winter, so the deer haven't abandoned each other yet. I turn my brain off. I feel my body harden and I feel more athletic. I refused to allow Jacob to come with me. . . I needed to clear my head, and I can only clear my head when I'm hunting.

I pounce, my body slices through the air quickly. The deer move quickly too, jumping and springing to life. I hit the ground, and I spring up again. I collide with a deer. It's feet go out under it, and it hits the ground. We don't roll or bounce. Just, stop.

It screams and panics in my arms. I squat next to it, and wrap my arms around its next. It's laying on its side, squirming.

I place my hand on its cheek. I always do that, hate killing it without showing it my point of view. Hunting takes me longer than normal vampires.

I show him a picture of me drinking blood, and killing another deer. Suddenly, my mind is filled with the picture of him and his mother running in the forest with other deer. Then the birds cawing in the sky as gunpowder pollutes. Then his mother's body going out from under her.

She was shot. . .

I pull my hand away. He's ready to die. . .

I hate when I hunt and then the deer think back to their loved ones. Dad told me that the way I use my newly updated gift is like a mix between his and Aro's. I can see a thought that they think, like Dad's. But I need physical contact to do it, like Aro's.

I slice my teeth into his fragile skin. Sucking in the warm liquid as it calms the fire in my throat. I drop his bloodless body, I whip my mouth on the sleeve of my jacket.

"Ah. . ." I growl, so satisfied now. I'm not going to hunt again, no need to fill weak and worthless when I see the horrible pictures of them and their loved ones. Suddenly, my emtions attack me. I feel terrible and sad. The tears over flow in my eyes and they feel _right._ Like it's supposed to happen this way.

I turn towards the path I took to get back to the house.

** -space-**

"This is kinda perfect. . ." Murmurs my mother as she stares at the new car Dad got for her. I hold back rolling my eyes.

Carmen had her stone hands on my shoulders. Gently humming. I want to just turn away from all of this. We're spoiled, rich vampires. Grandma always calls us people. Sometimes I feel jealous that everyone says they're just as ordinary people, when I'm the most human. . . I know it's stupid, but that's how I feel.

Suddenly, something collides with me. My brain moves faster than I thought possible, and I realize I caught the keys to the car.

". . .?" I don't say anything, but confusion and not understanding scan my face.

"It's _your _car!" cries Aunt Alice. My mouth goes slack.

"Oh my gosh!" I cry, "but I'm not old enough to drive. . ." I point out. I'd forgotten how many days it would be till we moved again. Mom and Dad would go to highschool, and I would stay home with Grandpa and Grandma and they would home school me. Normally Dad homeschooled me, but now Grandpa and Grandma would.

"When we move back to Alaska you might be lucky enough for us to let you go to school." I stare at Mom, I thought back to where we lived; in Forks. We would move back to Alaska next . . .

We made a plan that we would move to some place and live there for 3 years, every place we went Grandma would find a house and we would own it. And we would go back to the place every 21 or 22 years, then live there for 3 years. We lived in places like, Maine, Forks, Alaska, Canada. And different towns within them. I loved the way we lived our lives. It was exciting and alway something new.

I had about zero friends outside of my family and Jacob. Seth was probably the only friend I really had. . .  
Jacob, always told me he was my best friend, but I knew the truth. He was supposed to fill in all the places I needed someone: A big brother, protector, lover, best friend. All of them. But he couldn't. He would try to fill in different jobs, but still being in another. A big brother would protect me and take care of me from my lover. It was confusing and hard to live my life.

I looked back at the car, I already knew how to drive; Dad had bought me a game station the size of a car. I knew how to drive better than Uncle Emmett.

I had to think this through. What grade would I be in? I couldn't go in the grade of my age, but if I went into the grade I looked I would be way smarter than all the other kids. How would this work? Go into the grade of my IQ? Dad told me I had the IQ of one of the teachers! This wouldn't work. . .

"Mom, this can't work. . ." I whisper.

"And why exactly not?" She demands.

I walk over to her, and show her what I mean. That I would be to big and smart to go into the grade of my age, but going into the grade looked, I would be even smarter than too. Go into the grade of my IQ and I would be a teacher.

She pulls away and turns toward my dad. She nods, "It can't happen. . .".

Everyone suddenly turns depressed. They wanted me to interact with other children. Not just stay home and read. Ever since I was born my mother wanted to protect me from anything bad in the world. She stared at school and all she say was a place for me to be different. Thus, I would be bullied. She wouldn't let me suffer the way she had millions of times in her school.

This was the way my life was, and I had to accept it.


	7. Move

Jacob's light snoring helps me concentrate, but Irina's face kept creeping back into my head.  
The moving truck dragged behind us. I was riding with Jacob, Mom, and Dad. We're riding in Dad's fancy Volvo, the nice leather felt smooth under my drumming fingers. The heated seats kept my Mom and Dad's natural coldness retreated from my cold body. It was weird being so close to the people I loved the most. Not sitting on a dry rock with Jacob in wolf form and Mom and Dad a few feet away leaning on a tree together.

Mom constantly looked back at me through the mirror or turning around. If my eyelids fluttered over my eyes and my head drooped a little she would fidget around with the bag she kept up by her and offer me a pillow.

Finally, I gave in and took it. I'm sure she watched me sleep for a while. Dad would tell her about my dreams that I had. They weren't good ones. They were nightmares. Stinging as I stood in the snow. Irina staring at me, "I'm sorry." She mouthed, with just a slight amount of real talking.

I jumped up in the seat, beads of sweat down my face. Tears mixing with the sweat making my face covered with water.

My parents didn't even turn back, they had a sour look on their face mixed with sadness. They didn't know what to do with this probably, nervous I was going to get upset if they made a big deal about.

I declined the seat and put the pillow on the head of the seat. I close my eyes.

_I'm dreaming._ I tell myself. I'm standing on snow. Blank and white. Annoying for how long is goes. No ones with me, except eerie shadows swaying towards me. Heavy fog weighs over us all, blocking my view of them. . .

Then _they_ appear, all of them and Irina's head. Her head rolls around in Aro's hands, and he grins the evil grin he uses when he does something bad, and it's at the expense of others.

I wish I could just stop thinking, never having to think. Just go along with everyone else. Everyone else take care of me, but that would be selfish, and I'm not selfish; at least that's what Mom says. But she lies. All though she promised she would never lie, but that was a lie.

I jump up, no sweat or tears.

"It's okay, Renesmee. . ." Comforts Dad, he looks at me through the mirror. Our eyes meeting; my eyes filled with fright and hurt. His filled with concern and comfort.

My mother turns around in her seat to look at me, "We're home." I stare at her ready to get out stretch my legs and get into our little cottage.

_Thump, _my luggage hits against my bed then gently bounces. Jacob was at Grandma and Grandpa's house, that was strange; I wasn't there with him. . .

"Edward," Growled my mother hungrily. They continued to talk, but in a low, quiet voice that I couldn't hear.

I pulled out all of my clothes and set them on my bed. strangely human like. It helped me relax, and I needed to relax.  
I walked over to my closet and took out all the hangers. I took them back over to my bed, and set them down.

"Ugh." I growl, suddenly my energy was gone.

I throw myself on the bed, and lay my head on the pillow. This would be the only time I would sleep _comfortably_ today.

I close my eyes, begging for unconscious to suck me into the black hole of peace.

The peace is short-lived, I stand on the same snow with the same eerie shadows swaying towards me. The same heavy fog. I should have gotten used to the unusual setting, but no. It terrifies me, my fingers grope around in the air, searching for the secure arm that I used to cling to when _they_ arrived. Nothing.

I cry out for help; nothing.

"Stop!" I scream at them. . .  
Something magical happens next. They stop. They freeze. They stare.

_Go!_ I want to scream to them,_ Go away!_

I want to wake up, to have it all be nothing, but a dream. It wasn't a dream the first time. The root to the dreams. . .

Maybe, just maybe, I should attack them. Would I have the strength of them as I had dreamed of once, or maybe I was just imginating.

I scream awake.

"Ah!" I scream, panting. This was getting out of control with my uncontrollable, terrifying dreams. Mom once had these kind of nightmares when Dad left her to protect her from the mate-advenging Victoria; which of whom Dad killed. My family destroyed their entire coven. James, Laurent, and Victoria; in that order.

Victoria never haunted my dreams the way the Voultri did, although I wish she would. My family could easily take her down. And with my parents protective behavior I wouldn't even miss a blink of sleep, but with the nightmares, the protection would be useless. Maybe if I commit suicide. The thought as creeped back into my head several times. Whenever it did Dad would just shake his head in disgust I would think of leaving him and Mom. I would if Jacob didn't exist.

Everyone always thought of me as a perfect girl, no flaws. I was sweet, kind, loving. When really I was scarred from their visit.

I shake my head.

Why were my thoughts going in such a negative direction?

"Knock it off. . ." I mutter to myself.


	8. Friend

I stand motionless underneath the oak tree. No one knew I left, Mom, Dad, Jacob. No one. I was happy to get away from the house. It was morning, I happened to sleep dreamlessly through the night; I wish it was like that every night.

I frown.

I still stand still, then turn off my brain. I run, then. Faster than I have ever run. I felt so _free! _

"Argh!" I scream, hitting the ground along with the other person I slammed into. Both of us jump to our feet, glowering at one and other. What was I supposed to do?! I hadn't fed, so blood on my teeth was out of the question. That might have helped. She stares at me with blank eyes, I mirror her half-crouching, half-sitting. She slowly lifts her top lip off of her teeth; her teeth were stained a light pink. What?! She _drinks_ blood! Her eyes weren't red, but neither are mine. . Mine were a beautiful, milky brown. So clear, and thick with the chocolate-brown. Her's were a sea-weed green. . .

I decided to test something. If she was a real vampire with just contacts in she wouldn't be scared of I jumped forward. I lung forward. She squeals out a scream, and lungs back. I don't even have time to recoil; she moves quicker than I thought possible.

She jumps back, her left foot planted on the trunk of a tree behind her, then lungs into the air. Airborne, she explodes into a giant wolf, yet none other clothes rip or split.

I stutter back in fear. She stares at me, growling. I try to scream, but nothing comes out but a small little squeal. . .  
She steps back, placing her paw up against the tree as she had with her foot. She pounced up into the air, had she tested something with me, too? She was mid-air when the fur on her got sucked back into her skin and she dropped human.

My mouth drops.

What? She stares at me, and I try to breathe.

"You're not going to hurt me; are you?" She asks, her voice squeaking up a octaive, mine would, too. She just stares at me, I'm sure I look weird to her, but how would I show myself as a threat? I don't have red eyes, I don't have pink teeth. She just jumped into a wolf, had pink teeth.

"No," I whisper, she drops her eyebrows back to their normal spot on her face, "What_ are you?"_ I ask, disgust creeping its way into my tone into my voice.

"What are you?!" She hisses, snapping like a newborn.

"Hold on!" I scream, our conversation going from defensive, to screaming. That escalated quickly.

I try to relax, screaming wasn't going to help this weird situation, but I wasn't going to hurt her. Maybe my running fast was a sign to her? I didn't know until we talked, but it didn't seem possible to take this into a civil conversation, it wouldn't probably. I would take off running in one way and she would in the other direction.

"Okay," She said breathing gently, blinking quickly, then opening her eyes widely, "I'll tell you what I am, but first, do you know what a vampire and/or werewolf is?"

I nod, how did _she_ know?!

"I do, in fact." I snap, I shouldn't be acting so rude; she was going to tell me what she was.

"Should I tell you my story?" She asks, about to sit down.

"Sure," I say casually, I sit down on a smooth rock.

"My family is from a tribe in Brazil, a common place for vampires to like; thus werewolves are forced into the area also. My mother fell in love with a vampire - though, he did love her. He didn't use her at all, but then she got pregnant. She's stunned, as was my father. The pack chased him down, and my mother was crushed. Her sister had no choice, but to drag her into the forest and try to help her. I was born and my mother didn't care - she didn't care about me at all.

"They left me in the forest, yet my aunt couldn't stomach the idea that I would die just like my father. She came out and I didn't sleep at all which was very confusing to her. But that might be part I got from Dad. I didn't have red eyes, and I didn't have tough vampire skin. But I was poisonous, and I could drink blood. And human food. I could turn into a wolf at any time I wanted to."

She crosses her legs so she can stare straight into my eyes, the eyes are confusingly crimson/black color. Like her true color was black but the red in her blood stream dared to stain into her eyes. I was nervous; a wolf could easily rip me apart; I wince. She stares at me like I'm crazy, which I'm sure I am at the moment. She growls at something behind me.

"You got family?" She demands. I turn to where she is, I hear the roar of my family as they run through the forest, scary away all and every bird or animal. Screaming in terror at the idea of losing me. I wanted to start crying at the moment.

I nod in defeat.

"They'll kill me?" She challenges. I nod in defeat again

"Yeah, right." She grins in satisfaction at the idea of killing my family. I hadn't realized we're in the smallest clearing.

She pounces back, doing the same wolf-transformation thing.

I didn't notice the figure pounce from the side until I heard the cry of pain from whoever they were.

"No, don't!" I screamed as I realized the figure was Uncle Jasper.

I heard the scream of pain from a female, Aunt Alice, saw him being killed. Dying. In the hands - paws - of a wolf. I turned my head and Aunt Alice, inches away from her began screaming. Rosalie slipped behind her and turned her away while Uncle Emmett launched up from behind him and tried to protect Jasper as he clutched his cracked arm. Aunt Alice didn't stop screaming as Jasper did. It struck me like a slap in the face.

"Stop!" I screamed to - I realized I hadn't known her name.

"RENESMEE!" My parents screamed together. Mom gripped me tight against her chest.

"KILL IT!" She growled at Emmett as her held her against the tree.

"No!" I moaned. I met her eyes, the deep, black eyes. All of the hope sucked down into them.

"Stop!" I screamed again, helplessly.


	9. Screams

I struggled against the tree my mother had clasped me against, Grandpa rushed towards Uncle Jasper. Horror crossed his face as the wolf just barely missed Uncle Emmett.

"Edward. . ." Mom whispered, "Shes too much. . ." He nodded, pain on his face.

"Run." Dad whispered, knowing they would here him. Grandpa pushed the snarling K 9 away from Uncle Jasper.

Pause

We'd made a run for it, realizing that she was no match for all of us. She was so much larger than Jacob, that even he couldn't control her. We ran quickly through the forest, I knew she wasn't going to follow us, but mother hadn't. I stared at the dim lights as I gently shock in mothers bouncing arms. Aunt Alice held Uncle Jasper tightly, refusing to allow Grandpa to hold him.

Most of the time a limb crack wasn't a huge deal, but this time it was. We hadn't eaten in weeks. Trying to be able to lengthen the amount of time we spent without blood, though I wouldn't participate in this exercise. Uncle Jasper was incredibly weak - the reason he'd let the crack occur.

We walked into the house, Aunt Alice handing him over, Esme wrapping her arms around her heartbroken daughter. My mother completely ignored everyone, she walked over to the fridge and knocked back a bottle of liqour'fd blood. Dad automatically followed Grandpa into the room.

"Why?" Whimpered a hurt alice. "He'll be just fine. . ." Promised Esme, not allowing her words to crack. It was true, but he would be very weak for a while, giving him human blood was just too risky, but animal blood was just not enough.

Mom threw done the bottle of blood, red spilling everywhere. Esme clenched her teeth as some of it his her pure white carpet.

"Is something wrong my dear?" Esme whispered through her clentched teeth.

"WHY?!" Mom screeched, "Why do things that EXCIST?!" I shied away from her screeches. This didn't make sense to me, why was she so upset? Jasper was going to be fine, Alice was just upset that he'd been hurt. Esme was upset that her carpet was blood red, Mom was upset that everything in her life was seemingly going against her.

I threw myself up and turned toward the door. I took a few deep breathes, then I shut my brain off.

"Where are you go-" My mother began, but I was already rushing toward my safe haven - my bed. I was going to go to bed and sleep. Where I could leave this hell of a world for a little bit.


End file.
